Pokèmon Mythology
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: In the games of Pokemon like black and white and platinum people always talk about mythology, but no one ever explained what this mythology tell. I wanted to write the Mythology for the Pokemon. And now, everything began with an egg...
1. Genesis

_****_My Pokemon Genesis. Hope you all will like it and that no one will be offended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First, there was an egg.<strong>_

_**Then the egg hatched, and Arceus was born.**_

_**Then He (Arceus) created two creatures. Those were called Dialga and Palkia.**_

_**Then Dialga created the Time. Then Palkia created the Space. And the universe was full of light, eternal and with no end.**_

_**But then, Dialga and Palkia became arrogant. So, He created Giratina. Giratina created the Darkness.**_

_**Then the Darkness swallowed everything.**_

_**But when Giratina became too arrogant, He banished him in his own Darkness.**_

_**Then Dialga and Palkia created Time and Space again, but in the Darkness.**_

_**So the universe was in balance.**_

_**Then, Arceus created the stars. And then, the stars created the planets. But the planets were lifeless, so He created three creatures, and He ordered them to shape the new worlds. And so, Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre were born.**_

_**The three shaped the worlds. Between all worlds, He chose his favorite.**_

_**There, He created four creatures.**_

_**One gave shape to the continents.**_

_**One gave the Rock.**_

_**One gave the Ice.**_

_**One gave the Steel.**_

_**And so, Regigigas, Regirock, Regice and Registeel were born.**_

_**The planet was now shaped.**_

_**Then He created a creture of pure heat, and ordered it to heat the planet from its core.**_

_**So Heatran was born.**_

_**Then He created two creatures, and ordered them to guard the Sea and the Sky.**_

_**So Lugia and Ho-Oh were born.**_

_**And they both created three creatures to help them.**_

_**So, Entei, Suicune, Raiku, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno were born.**_

_**Now Arcesu was happy to see the beautiful world his creatures shaped.**_

_**So, he created the Pokèmon.**_

_**Then, The Earth was born.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_R&R, please


	2. Rebirth

__Another part of my pokemon mythology. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arceus looked at the Earth.<em>**

**_And He saw the Pokemon and their new companion, the humans. They were together. They were happy._**

**_He felt his loneliness. He was the creator of everything. No creature could be equal to him._**

**_He wanted this to change._**

**_He cut his body in half. The top part regenerate. The other part changed._**

**_Taking the energy from the Universe, a new entity was born. Arceus' Child._**

**_Arceus decided to send his Child to Earth, so that he could learn about the balance in the universe._**

**_On the Earth, the Child met two humans. They became friends._**

**_Using his powers, the Child created a place on Earth, just as the two humans wished it to be._**

**_But then, the two humans began to argue about which kind of people should have lived there._**

**_The older wanted only people who always says the Truth._**

**_The younger wanted only people faithful to their Ideals._**

**_The Child was sad when he saw his friends fight. And his heart broke._**

**_From the Child, two new creatures were born._**

**_The first had in his heart a Flame, sustained by the will of finding the truth._**

**_The second was powerful like a Thunder, made strong by his ideals._**

**_So, Reshiram and Zekrom were born._**

**_Reshiram took the side of the human who wanted the truth._**

**_Zekrom took the side of the human who wanted to trust the ideals._**

**_And then, they fought._**

**_Their fight was relentless._**

**_Their powers so strong, that they destroyed the Earth during they war._**

**_In the end, no pokemon or human survived._**

**_In the end, only the two humans who started the fight remained._**

**_They no longer cared who was right. They just wanted to destroy each other._**

**_Zekrom and Reshiram saw their hate._**

**_Then, the two Dragons saw what they had done to the Earth._**

**_And then, they killed the two humans. They ended the war._**

**_And then, the run away from all that._**

**_They flew in the Universe. Far away from their crime._**

**_And then, they cried._**

**_Their tears became ice in the cold of the Universe. All the tears got together._**

**_A new creature was shaped._**

**_A creature of Ice and Void._**

**_So Kyurem was born._**

**_And Kyurem fall on Earth. And he covered it in Ice._**

**_Zekrom and Reshiram saw this._**

**_And they understand that, together, they had the power to create again._**

**_They returned on Earth._**

**_They used Fire and Thunder to destroy the Ice Kyurem covered the planet with._**

**_Then, the two Dragons, brother and sister, used their combined power to create again the Pokemon and the Humans._**

**_Earth was reborn._**

**_Reshiram and Zekrom then flew to Kyurem, their first creation, and told him that he could have lived in that new world if he would have hunted the unjust, both humans and pokemon._**

**_Kyurem accepted._**

**_From that moment forth, Reshiram and Zekrom protected the small planet, and its Pokemon and its humans._**

**_And every unjust, both Pokemon or Human, was hunted down and ate by Kyurem._**

**_From far away in the Universe, Arceus looked at the small planet._**

**_And He felt proud for his two Children._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**I altered a little Reshiram's and Zekrom's story. R&R, please :)


	3. The four Musketeers

This time I wrote the story of Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo. Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>There were, once upon a time, three brothers.<p>

They were three warriors, and they fought the evil in the name of the Gods.

One was the smartest, one was the strongest, one was the fastest. Together, they were invincible.

Their father taught them everything they knew. He was proud of them, as father and as master.

He wasn't just a warrior, but also a blacksmith. He prayed the Gods to give his sons a sign of their appreciation. Arceus heard his pray, and sent him three piece of sacred metal. Arceus ordered him to make three swords with them.

The Blacksmith began his work. He forged the swords with justice and strength, with courage and respect. It took him three years of work. And no man or woman or child or pokemon had ever seen more beautiful blades.

The three brothers became the warriors of the Gods, purging the evil following Arceus orders.

One day, while the brothers were traveling, they meet a beautiful woman. She was badly injured, and the three warriors stopped to help her. She told them that she was one of Reshiram priestesses, and that she was attacked by an agent of the Evil. The brothers asked where this agent was, and the woman answered that it was hiding in a dark temple, not far from where they were.

The three warriors decided to destroy the temple and purge this agent of the Evil. When they departed, the girl smirked and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

They reached the temple at the sunset. It was huge, but the brothers used their sacred swords to destroy it. All the priests inside it were killed, and the remnants of the temple were burned.

The three warriors finished their work of destruction before the sun disappeared over the horizon.

When the sun completely disappeared, Arceus appeared in the night sky, is huge figure covering all the stars. His body was emanating an aura of rage so powerful that the three brothers were paralyzed by the fear.

Arceus told them that they just destroyed HIS temple and killed his faithful. They had to pay with their souls for this outrage.

And so, Arceus took their souls and destroyed their bodies. Only the three sacred swords remained in the end.

After two years, their father found the three swords. They were in front of the temple remains, covered with dust.

The man, desperate, took the blades and went to the Spear Pillar, on the top of the highest mountain of the planet.

There, he fall on his knees and cried. He cried and cried, yelling at the Gods, asking his sons back, begging for the Gods' forgiveness.

Arceus ignored his cry.

The man didn't stop for four days and four nights. At the dawn of the fifth day, Zekrom appeared. Zekrom told him to go and bring back a bone of the Earth, a weapon of man and the essence of wind. If he would have been able to do that, Zekrom would have granted forgiveness to the three warriors' souls.

The man departed. He took a rock from a mountain, steel from a blacksmith and a flower from a cliff. Then, he returned on Spear Pillar.

Zekrom asked why he brought the three object.

The man said that rocks and stones were the planet's bones, that steel was the man's weapon and that the flower was called essence of wind.

Zekrom took the three sacred swords. He called the souls of the brothers.

He merged the first soul with the steel and with the first sword,

he merged the second soul with the rock and the second sword,

he merged the third soul with the flower and the third sword.

When the merging was complete, three new Pokemon were born:

Cobalion, the smartest,

Terakkion, the strongest,

Virizion, the fastest.

Zekrom told them that they have been forgiven, and they could once again serve the Gods as the three Pokemon Musketeers. The three brothers went away, leaving their father alone on Spear Pillar.

He begged Zekrom to give him a chance to fight alongside to his sons.

Zekrom wanted to test the man faith to his ideals. So, He told him to go on a cliff and jump in the sea below.

The man went to a cliff and, after a fast prey, he jumped. He hit the cold water, and he thought he would have died there.

But soon, he felt his body changing. A bright light wrapped him, and when it faded, he was a Pokemon:

Keldeo, the leader.

He got out from the water and reached his sons.

From that day for, the four musketeers traveled around the world, purging the evil in the name of Zekrom.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, please<p> 


	4. The Creator and the Destroyer

I finally got around making a new chapter for this. I think I'll sign it as complete and then add a new chapter now and then if the inspiration hits me. Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the beginning of creation, Arceus gave the world a drop of his blood.<strong>_

_**This drop was shaped to become the firstborn of Pokemons. Thus, Mew was born.**_

_**Mew moved trough the world, and everything the small Pokemon touched received the gift of life from Arceus.**_

_**Mew touched the trees, thus the grass type.**_

_**Mew touched the waters, thus the water type.**_

_**Mew touched the fires, thus the fire type.**_

_**He then touched the cold ice, thus the ice type.**_

_**He touched the tough rocks, thus the rock type.**_

_**He touched the hard steel, thus the steel type.**_

_**Then Mew saw the mighty thunder, and gave life to it, thus the electric type.**_

_**Then Mew played with the war earth, thus creating the earth type.**_

_**Then Mew felt the rushing wind, and willed it to life, thus creating the flying type.**_

_**Then Mew grew scared of the dark of the night and of the creeping shadows, and his fear created the dark and type.**_

_**The Mew saw the many, many leaves on the trees, and thought it would be good if someone ate them. Thus the bug type.**_

_**With all these types of Pokemon now in the world, some of them began to fight among each other. Mew saw this, and by acknowledging it, he created the fighting type.**_

_**Then, Mew saw a plant using poison in its petals to protect itself against Pokemon. Mew touched the plant, and was cut on a finger. The blood on the plant gave origin to the poison type.**_

_**Then, Mew remembered the great dragons that had created the world, and gave them companions in this world. Thus, the dragon type was born.**_

_**Then, Mew thought how Arceus would be if he had no powers. If He had been a normal Pokemon. Thus, the normal type was born.**_

_**Seeing Mew good work, Arceus decided to reward Mew and gave him companions on the world with powers similar to the ones Mew possessed. Thus the psychic type.**_

_**But then, the sons of man, who wanted to control all and believed to know better even than the Creator, decided that they deserved the power of creation for themselves. They wanted to use the power for their own leisure, instead of letting all creatures bask in its light.**_

_**So, they devised a plan to trick Mew. They cried for his help, saying that one of their companion was fatally wounded by a Pokemon, and that they needed Mew's power in order to save him. The Pokemons told Mew it was a trick, that no Pokemon would attack a human, and that humans did not deserve Mew's gifts. But Mew went anyway, refusing to let a life go to waste. So, he went to the place the sons of man told him to go. When he got there, he fell into the ambush. Mew cried for help, but no Pokemon answered, as they were too terrified to help and believed that Mew brought his fate upon himself by believing the sons of man. Thus the humans killed Mew... and stole his blood.**_

_**Arceus was furious.**_

_**He was so enraged that he send a curse upon that stolen blood, so that it may never bring happiness, but only sadness, despair and fear.**_

_**But then, He learned of the Pokemon betrayal of Mew. His fury was boundless. He decided that to punish Pokemon and humans alike, he would give a power to humans.**_

_**Not the power of creation they so much wanted, but the power of destruction.**_

_**Among the humans, there was a young man, just at the doorstep of adulthood. He was kind and gentle, and he was in love with a beautiful woman.**_

_**The humans who stole Mew's blood, in their ever growing jealousy and hate, captured the young man and his beloved. They tortured them and enslaved them. They used the girl for their pleasure and forced the young man to watch. After that, they killed her.**_

_**And then they forced the young man to drink Mew's blood.**_

_**Arceus saw this, and decided that not all of the sons of man would receive the power of destruction, but only this young man, so that he could free himself and avenge his beloved.**_

_**So, when the last drop of Mew's blood went down the young man throat, he changed into a creature of hate and desperation, of rage and destruction.**_

_**Mewtwo was born.**_

_**He used his new power to destroy all of the monsters that killed his love.**_

_**When they were all dead, he used his power to shape the land around him into a massive cave. A tomb to remember his beloved, and a refuge where hide his eternal hate and fury.**_

_**So, even today, Mewtwo still wait for someone to come and give peace to his bleeding heart. **_


End file.
